A Chance Encounter
by TamzinMay
Summary: Hinata knew that her first solo mission was going to be tough, although she never imagined that she would wake up, lost, confused and sprawled out on an undoubtedly familiar face. She was currently using Uchiha Sasuke as her personal pillow. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had slept this well, she was so comfortable that she was debating whether or not to stay in bed a little longer. Hinata sighed, a trace of a smile grazed her porcelain face, she grasped the material she was laying on a little tighter, bringing her bed sheets closer to her chest, it smelt of rich dirt and earthy forest, that's unusual. The Hyuga was suddenly pulled out of her transfixed daze when she felt a hand coarsely grab her tense wrist. She suddenly froze, her eyes widened, opening suddenly beneath thick lashes to meet bright crimson, his eyes looked furious.

Hinata's eyes were staring down the Sharingan. Specifically,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Thick raven hair, familiar dark obsidian eyes, a furious crease that tainted his angled brows, and an aggravated sneer etched into his flawless lips, Undoubtedly, she was laying on Uchiha Sasuke, the wielder of the sharingan and the last of his clan. She must be dreaming. Maybe she's in a genjutsu? She though, or she's finally gone insane.

Hinata could feel her inner kunoichi panic, Sasuke Uchiha was currently laying underneath her, one hand gripping her limp wrist and the other gripped tightly on her slim waist. Hinata was sure that Sasuke could feel her rapid heat beat against his own chest, the heat between their bodies was beginning to become unbareable, the heat of fear, confusion and anger.

She looked away quickly, unable to handle the intensity of his stare. He looked at her with so much resentment.

Once she would have considered him as her acquaintance and of course, Naruto's best friend, this was the man Naruto had fought so hard for, the man he had shed tears and broke bones for. And for what? Sasuke's eyes conveyed the pain that stained his heart. He remains unchanged, a cold hearted, traitorous missing-nin, loyal to that of Orochimaru. Hinata was not his friend, she had never been, no, she had barely known the young avenger boy. The once arrogant Uchiha, the victim of an entire clan massacre. Uchiha Sasuke was nothing but a Victim of this cursed shinobi world.

She clenched her mouth, gritting her teeth, and turned back to him, his eyes never wavered. The Hyuga's could feel her own bloodline limit activate, she still cowered, her eyes were trapped under his, shaking and unable to tare her gaze away from his dull yet domineering black eyes, she stared unblinking at Sasuke, his own brows knitted closer together, she was clearly a painful reminder of his past, a glimpse of the bonds he fought so hard to break.

She could feel her hands charge with the familiar touch of chakra, her body reacting to the possible threat. After what felt like hours, Hinata moved, swiftly rolling of the Uchiha and regaining somewhat of a defensive position. Tension was thick in the humid forest air. Deep down Hinata was petrified, she couldn't pretend that she wasn't sacred. Subtle signs gave it away; she was sure Sasuke would have already noticed that she was utterly defenceless against him. Her own knees threatened to buckle from beneath her, the trembling grip she had on her kunai was weak and pitiful, her palms were glazed with a layer of sweat.

His own eyes seemed to widened when they met her soft lavender ones, yet they quickly regained their former intent, growing darker as he suddenly appeared in front of her. Probably unnoticeable for the naked eye. His muscled body pushing her up against a tree, rough tree bark scraping the skin of her arms, his hand tightening around her exposed and breakable neck. Just one quick motion of his wrist would end her. she could die right here.

Hinata's hands began shaking violently, clawing for precious air.

She was turning into a shell of a woman right in front of him. How dare she call herself a kunoichi when all she seems capable of doing is quiver and cower. She could feel her own pale lips tremble and her eyes sting with the familiar feeling of tears, her own body was threatening to betray her, Don't cry, don't you dare cry.

The young heiress suddenly gasped when she felt the cool blade of Sasuke's sword against her bare neck, the blade was threatening to break her, physically and emotionally.

No.

She was not giving up so easily. Hinata wanted to show the Uchiha that she was no longer that timid child. She wanted him to stop looking at her like a breakable doll, not worth his efforts. She reached for a kunai that was hidden beheath her lavender sleve, pulling it out just intime to cut sasukes hand, forcing him to let her go, falling back a few steps.

"Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke's voice had grown deeper, his voice was on the border of a growl. She recoiled at the tone afflicted on her. The way he forced out her name, made her grip her kunai tightening anxiously, she could feel her own face drain of colour.

Hinata gulped, watching as the blood from his hand drip from the small cut she managed to inflict, dripping carelessly onto the damp forest floor. Surprisingly, Sasuke sheathed his sword, took one last look at her own trembling form and smirked. "You're still weak and pathetic." Sasuke gritted out, each word like a stab to the guts, all were so accurately true, it made her want to throw up.

The smirk didn't last long on his flawless face before her turned around and began walking away. The sun reflecting of his black hair and the dull sound of his sandals hitting the forest path, growing quieter and quieter.

She watched silently, unmoving, as his mob of Raven hair grew smaller and smaller. In that moment, Hinata decided to do something that would change her life forever. She no longer wanted to be named pathetic, or called a disappointment to her father, to her clan… to herself. For once in her life she would do something that was right, for the village, for her comrades, for Naruto.

She was going to find a way to bring Sasuke home.

With shaking knees, she slowly stood up, cupping her mouth,

"Wait!"

His footsteps grew silent, as he turned to face her.

* * *

AN: I'm so mean, what a cliff hanger, sorry :(

Just so you've been warned: **This will probably remain a one shot.** Since I haven't really got a plot or anything for a continuation, but, who knows?, maybe.

Although I may possibly add one more part? Just to smooth things over. But no promises. (since I do genuinely feel really bad for such a bad cliff hanger)

Any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

What? Sasuke blinked.

Does she really want him to kill her?

Abruptly, he turned around to face her. His dark raven locks blowing in the brisk breeze, a few strands covering the dark lines hoarded beneath his sombre, dull eyes. His mouth pulled out into an indifferent line. She watched him unblinkingly, her own soft brows knitted together in irritation. Despite this, she still looked like a fish out of water, her lilac orbs trembling pitifully.

Hinata was in a crouching position, one hand rubbing the small bruise on her white neck, her hair flowing freely over her shoulder like soft silk. His hand twitched, wanting to run them though her navy locks to see if it really was as soft as It looked.

Hinata herself looked quite surprised at what she had just shouted out. Her other hand moving up slowly to trace along her parted lips self-consciously. Her eyes staring intently at him.

Sasuke sucked in a breath of air, it felt as though her gentle eyes where almost beckoning him to her, He felt a small, surreal, spark ignite in his chest. He scowled dangerously to himself for evenly thinking such a thing, Emotions were dangerous. He of all people would know. They distracted you from your goals. That's why he left Konoha in the first place, he had left the only resemblance of a family he had, and left the only person he'd ever considered his friend. It was easy to forget what it felt like to _feel_ again while in the midst of training with Orochimaru.

"W-where are you g-going?" The Hyuga stuttered, a small blush crept onto her pale face, he watched her soundlessly, his eyes silently calculating. Sasuke knew he was good at reading people. Even without his sharingan, he knew another's intentions before they did, yet, the way she spoke out to him confused him, _what is she trying to do?_ As hard as he was trying, Sasuke just couldn't figure out what her motives where.

He had given her an opening, a perfect escape, so that she could leave, he could leave. And then he could erase this small, chance encounter from his memory.

He really didn't need hauntingly beautiful lavender eyes staring at him every time he closed his own.

He didn't want to kill her.

But he would. If she got in his way, he wouldn't hesitate killing her.

He was no longer that naive little boy, who sought power yet never fully understood the dark path he would end up living, he was so blinded by hate and caught up in friendships he had no intentions of keeping.

 _What was the point of living a lie?_ for if he had chosen a different path. A path alongside Naruto, He would be haunted by his own brother till the day he died.

Revenge was his only option.

He cursed inwardly at his wavering mind, what was this woman doing to him?

She stood cowardly at his mercy and yet every time he glances at her, a fragment of memory he thought he had buried deeply, surfaces.

She was so fragile- so breakable. And right in his clutches.

This whole inner turmoil he was battling could be over if he just drove his blade into her right now.

 _Just kill her_ , He thought.

After all, she was nothing meaningful to him, there was no longer anything that was meaningful to him, that hole in his heart was already filled to the rim with his need for vengeance. He didn't have any room for anything that was _meaningful_.

Yet he just couldn't, his hands wouldn't move. His hands only shook, the familiar charge of energy running through his body.

He felt his own fists curl up into tight balls, the crescent shape of his nails digging into his rough palm. His choice had been made up long ago. Yet somehow, while watching a small fragment from his undying pass, this woman, he felt a reminder everything he shouldn't be remembering.

She was watching him with a changed face, she looked determined. He couldn't remember her ever looking like this.

He was wrong. She had changed.

Else she wouldn't still be here; she would be running at full speed back to Konoha with her tail tucked in-between her legs.

He allowed himself to run his eyes over her, Hyuga Hinata was still timid, yet her previously chopped hair had grown and now flowed freely down her back, almost like a waterfall. Her eyes glowed bright lavender, the veins of courage that stuck out defiantly next to them.

* * *

She watched him for a moment, her fist clenching angrily at her own stuttering words. She could feel the warmth rise to her cheeks with embarrassment. She could only hope that Sasuke hadn't noticed.

A cold sense of dread overcame her when he turned back around continued to walk away, never once glancing back at her.

"Sasuke." without even fully realising, she had called him again. Her voice was strong, unwavering. But Sasuke continued to walking away, not even hesitating at the sound of her call. It was no use. Calling for him wouldn't work.

She gritted her teeth, she was going to do this, she would fight him if it meant that he would listen to her. Death be damned.

Hinata loathed the feeling of being ignored. She had already been though too much ignorance in her short life to tolerate anymore. This time she would do something about it, even though it could very well cost her own life.

She really was turning into a fool.

Maybe she had been spending too much time around Naruto. A hint of a smile graced her lips when she was reminded of bright blue eyes and a whiskered grin. She would do this, for him.

Grabbing her previous kunai, Hinata flung it towards Sasuke swiftly in one quick motion. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke dodged it perfectly, in the process also unsheathing his sword like second nature. Hinata uneasily swallowed the saliva on her tongue, before gritting her teeth and clenching her hands, unconsciously reassuring herself.

 _This was the right thing to do._ She repeatedly chanted in her head.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Saskue's voice was almost like a growl.

His eyes looked feral, and they stared at her terrifyingly, almost although he could see straight into her soul. The previously dull black colour blending into spinning crimson.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you so much for the extremely kind reviews! I get a warm fuzzy feeling every time I read them.

And due to the unexpected popularity, I am happy to announce that I will be turning this into a short story!

Just so that one thing is clear; this is set just after Sasuke defeats Orochimaru.

I also want you to know that, the updating schedule will not be organised. I will probably post a chapter every 1-2 weeks. Unfortunately for me, I'm very busy with my final year of school work and that does take higher priority.

oh and yeah, chapters will also be longer than this one.

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

 **I do not own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata watched as his red eyes blazed, a dark mix of anger and irritation. His sword glowed in the sunlight, its sharp edges freshly cleaned and sharpened.

The man in front of her has changed so much, he's become so volatile, Sasuke was always the cool and calm one, and carried enough aloofness to make his seem so mature.

But right now, Sasuke seemed nothing more than a rebellious teenager.

"Sasuke-kun, pl-please Just. Just listen to me." She called out to him, Sasuke wore unimpressed glower. His eyes unblinking under the overcast morning sun. Hinata continued,

"I'm not going to leave you, and If you won't return with me-" Hinata sucked in a breath, licking her top lip lightly, fiddling with her words on the edge of her tongue.

"Th-Then let me come with you." Hinata's eyes were fixed on his own, she felt an uncomfortable shiver rise up her spine, her heart beat felt irregular.

"Hn." Sasuke merely huffed, his eyes dulled back to their original obsidian. Hinata felt a sudden wave of relief flood over her. His red eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

"I have no interest in you following me like a lost dog." Sasuke bit out, his voice almost venomous.

"I don't need your help." he finished.

She almost let out an exasperated scream when the familiar sight of the back of his head appeared, he was not going to ignore her. She would make him listen to her.

Hinata swallowed, gritting her pearl teeth.

"Name your price" she whispered, her soft voice blending into the wind. Sasuke whipped his head around, black strands blowing in the harsh gale.

"I will do anything" she looked up at him, fiercely, her white eyes glowing with ignited hope.

Sasuke looked speechless for a split second, his surprise masked quickly with his usual blank eyes.

Sasuke mulled over her proposition, she was willing to owe him anything, sacrifice the possibility of her life, give him anything he wanted, do anything he needed? Just to walk beside him on his rogue path?

This woman was crazy.

She watched him with unblinking eyes, the Hyuga heiress watched him intently, she was strangely enticing, her pearl skin, midnight hair and full lips.

Sasuke didn't need anything from her. Yet.

Itachi was his goal. He will kill him. For sure.

But what would he do then?

He would have only one aim after that, for the Uchiha knew he owed this duty to his fallen clan,

and that was to rebuild the Uchiha.

And this woman could very well be the key he needed.

He decided then, he would make this woman his.

* * *

Hinata sat on the wooden porch of the main Hyuga compound, the evening sun was low on the horizon, the orange blaze seeping through the small broken gaps of leaves from the oak tree that lay in the corner of the yard.

Hinata's pale hand wiped at her sweat covered forehead, still breathless from her spar, her byakugan eyes retracted slowly. Neji watched her with an unreadable expression, slight frown etching his brows. He was breathing normally, his arms folded and not a single bruise on his pale skin.

"Your form needs improvement, your core is still weak" Neji unfolded his hands, the kunoichi looked down at her bruised palms and knuckles, feeling deflated from her wasted efforts.

She sighed with defeat, angry at herself. Her lilac orbs widened when Neji placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, looking up, Hinata was surprised to find a small smile creeping onto his flawless face.

"But your improvement is phenomenal, Hinata sama" Hinata couldn't control her sudden grin, her face heating up, delight filled her heart at his word.

She suddenly jumped up and wrapped her thin arms around Neji, who looked slightly stunned, staying awkwardly rigid for what felt like a few tiresome minutes before allowing his body to slowly melt against hers. He gently placed an arm around her back. Holding her close to his chest. One thing became apparent to him in that instant, he cared for this woman more than he would like to let on.

"Arigatou, Neji niisan"

A smile from her usually cold cousin was an achievement for Hinata. Who was now oblivious to her nagging bruises that layered her skin. Happy that her cousin noticed her hard work. After countless hours of spars with him, he had never even once praised her, and she was staring to lose hope. Only now she was ignited with pride.

Suddenly in the mood for celebration, Hinata boldly suggested that Neji should take Tenten out to dinner. She giggled when her cousin went rigid and told her it was a terrible idea, Hinata didn't miss the pink tint that grazed her cousin's cheeks.

Hinata waved goodbye to her cousin, a small smile one her lips, she watched as he bounded from roof to roof from the Hyuga compound into the inner city of konoha.

She glanced back at the backpack that rested against one of the pillars holding the house, uneasily swallowing. That's right, today was the day.

Tonight she would be going on her first ever solo mission, and a secret mission at that, ordered by Tsunade-sama not to tell a single soul.

Inside she was quite excited for this, she was waiting for a chance to show everyone she was a capable shinobi, she would prove to her father that she was a full fledge kunoichi now. However, she couldn't ignore the nerves eating her up from the inside either. Most of her past missions had been consistently within the land of fire, and they were usually simple escort missions, not traveling cross country to deliver important, and possibly life threatening messages from lady hokage herself.

Lifting the back pack onto her slim shoulder, and smoothing out her ruffled-up pants, Hinata set out on exiting the compound quietly and unnoticed. Instead of walking thought the hallways, Hinata decided on creeping along the side of the outer wall of the Hyuga district, surely no one would notice her there.

As she was just about to act on her sought out plan, the kunoichi squealed when she turned around and faced a pair of mirroring white eyes, glaring down at her heatedly, specifically her father's white eyes. His eyes where dull and angry, in fact she takes it back, her father was furious.

She nervously bowed her head,

"Father… what is wrong?" she glanced up nervously at the stoic face of the clan head.

"Hinata, there is something of dire importance I need to talk to you about" he said, crushing the small amount of happiness she had after speaking with Neji.

"come inside." He ordered.

"Father I-" Hinata responded, but was quickly silenced by her father's demanding voice.

"now!"

She guessed the mission would have to wait, admittedly she was going to set out earlier that she intended, she guessed she would just have to travel twice the speed.

He sat down directly opposite the silently raging form of her father, head slightly lowered in respect, her hands fiddling with the hem of her sleeves.

"Ther clan Elders and I have decided to allow Hanabi to become the successor of this clan." His voice changed from its usual anger to a tone of slight sadness.

Hinata didn't even flinch at his words, perhaps she had been expecting those words to come out sooner or later. Hanabi was much more suited to lead this clan rather than the shy, weak and weird older sister.

"I understand father." She said, almost inaudible, she daren't contradict her father's words, for in this clan they were law.

Hiashi starred at his eldest daughter with a frown, she was just to kind, too soft to lead a powerful clan such as the Hyuga.

Yes. He was disappointed, at Hinata, at himself too perhaps, perhaps there where things in the past he could have handled better. He readied himself for the next words he uttered.

"You will also be sealed with the cage bird seal" He said monotonously, a look of great disappointment on his aged face. He uttered the words emotionlessly, not daring to look at his own daughter's surely distraught face.

Hinata flinched this time, looking up wide eyed at her father, fear clear in the Hyuga's pale face.

She was going to be sealed, turned into a slave for her own family.

She really was hopeless. A hopeless kunoichi, and now a hopeless future to look forward to.

* * *

 **An:**

 **Whoa! Im still alive! I bet no one was expecting this to happen. Hehe.**

 **I few things I feel I should point out:**

 **Firstly, Sasuke finds Hinata attractive, and Sasuke has raging teenage hormones, but there is nothing else between them. so far.**

 **And secondly, You may think it a bit weird for her to just drop everything however, She wants to escape her fate of being sealed by her own family, she wants to keep an eye on Sasuke, she hopes that she can find a way to save Sasuke and bring him home. Currently, for Naruto's approval. (but I think we all know what's going to happen ;))**

 **Before I start pumping out lots of excuses for an extremely late update, all I can say is that life gets in the way (or as Kakashi would say: "I got lost on the path of life." Hehe), and currently this fic isn't very high up in my list of 'To Do'**

 **However, thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, hopefully I will do responses in the next chapters for those reviewers.**

 **Till next time,**


End file.
